


i'll let you take a stab at me

by queen_ofdisaster



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_ofdisaster/pseuds/queen_ofdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Sami meet outside of the principal's office. They're there for very different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll let you take a stab at me

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on this tumblr text post: http://owensbella.tumblr.com/post/148873824749/the90swerentreal-one-time-in-high-school-i-was
> 
> my first time writing wrestling fic in years. my first time writing them ever. be gentle. I hope you like it!
> 
> title from 'stab' by title fight

Usually, when a student gets pulled from class and is told that the principal wants to see them, the class erupts into a chorus of _oohs_ and _aahs_ , suspecting that they're in trouble for some reason or another. High school kids love seeing their peers get in trouble, for some weird reason. Sami doesn't get it. However, when the phone rings during the middle of Sami's fifth period History class and Mr. Layfield announces a few moments later, "Sami, the principal would like to see you," there's nothing of the sort. 

The only reaction it gets at all is from Seth Rollins, who mutters a lighthearted, "Nerd" at Sami as he passes his desk on the way out of the classroom. At least, Sami likes to believe it was just a lighthearted joke. He's never had a problem with Seth. And why would he call Sami a nerd? He doesn't see himself that way. 

He would agree that he's a good kid, which is why no one even considered for a second that he was being sent to the principal because he was in trouble. Sami already knows why he's being called down, but even if he hadn't known, he probably still wouldn't have been worried.

"Hi, Cathy," Sami greets the secretary warmly as he steps into the big office that holds both the secretary desk as well as a couple other smaller offices for the principal and vice principal. He's grown familiar with the school staff through his years not only as a star student, but as a member of the student council and through all the volunteer work he does for them. 

"Hi, Sami," Cathy smiles back at him. "Ms. McMahon will be ready for you in just a moment. Have a seat, please." She gestures towards a row of three chairs on the other side of the room, and Sami nods at her before taking a seat in one of them. 

As soon as he's sat down, the door of the office comes swinging open, and another male student comes barreling in. He doesn't bother stopping at the secretary desk, just flops himself down in the chair beside Sami, like he's been here before and knows the routine by now. When Sami looks at him, he expects him to look angry, if his entrance was anything to go off of. But he doesn't look angry. A little annoyed, maybe, but his expression is mostly blank. He seems calm. 

He must be able to feel Sami looking at him, because he turns and their eyes meet. Sami looks away quickly, trying to pretend he hadn't been caught. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the boy still looking at him, and Sami swallows hard. 

A few long seconds pass before the boy speaks. "What are you in for?" he asks, casually. 

Sami makes eye contact with him again as he answers. "Oh, I'm doing this volunteer thing where I give incoming freshmen a tour of the school and stuff, and I'm gonna have to miss a few classes for it. We're just sorting that out." 

The boy raises his eyebrows, but doesn't look too impressed. 

"What are you in for?" Sami throws the question back at him.

He shrugs. "Stabbed a kid."

Sami's eyes widen, but the boy beside him maintains a blank expression. He said it so cool and so casually that it was a little worrying. 

"Oh," Sami replies. "Um, why?" There's an underlying ' _should I be scared to be sat next to you?_ ' in his question that he doesn't feel needs to be added out loud. 

The other student sighs, annoyed, as if he's tired of having to explain his side of things. Like he doesn't see why it's such a big issue. "It was an accident." 

Sami lets out a breath, relieved. 

"Mostly."

He furrows his brow in concern yet again. 

"Enzo was running his mouth, and I told him if he didn't shut it, he'd regret it. He looked at me, laughed, and went, ' _what are you going to do, stab me with your pencil_?'"

Sami bit his lip, trying not to laugh at this boy's awful attempt at - what kind of accent was he even doing? Jersey? Sami can't tell, but it was amusing nonetheless. 

"So, I stabbed him in the leg with my pencil," he finishes the story with another shrug. 

"I'm sorry, but how was that an accident?" Sami questions. 

The boy's silent for a moment, pondering that question. "Hm. Guess it wasn't. He deserved it though. Not only did he not shut up, but he gave me the idea." He shakes his head in disbelief, like he can't believe he's in trouble for it. 

"Is he okay?" Sami asks. 

"Enzo? Yeah, he's fucking fine. I don't even think I broke the skin. Shoulda used a sharper pencil. I doubt this was enough to shut that kid's mouth." 

Sami doesn't know Enzo, though the name sounds familiar. He's pretty sure he knows his best friend, Colin Cassady though, from student council. He's heard him mention an Enzo before. At least, he assumes it's the same Enzo. He doesn't know many people with that name. If it is the same Enzo, then that means he's a year younger than Sami is, just like Cassady, which is why Sami doesn't have classes with him or know him. Which would probably explain why he doesn't know the boy next to him either. 

"Oh. Well.. I'm glad he's okay," Sami says, for lack of anything else to say in response to this guy wishing he'd hurt someone even worse. He doesn't know how to talk to people like this.

He waves Sami off. "He's fine," he says again. "Pretty sure his big friend wants to kick my ass now though. That won't be fun to deal with."

That comment confirms that Sami vaguely knows this Enzo, because he certainly knows who his "big friend" is. "I don't think Cass will hurt you. He's nice."

"You know them?" the boy asks, raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh, no. I just know Cass from student council."

There's a hint of a grin on the guy's face and it doesn't go unnoticed by Sami. "You would be on the student council." 

Sami scrunches up his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Again, Sami is waved off. "Nothing, nothing. Not an insult. It's just, you're literally here to talk about volunteering and shuffling little pieces of fresh meat around the school. You seem like the student council type."

Sami supposes he can't argue with that, so he doesn't. Instead, he asks, "What's your name?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin, we lead very different lives," Sami says, and this makes Kevin laugh. The sound makes Sami's chest feel warm, and he's impressed with himself for being able to make him smile at all when he's been sat with an emotionless expression nearly the entire time. 

"That we do..." Kevin agrees, then trails off. 

Sami fills in the blank for him by introducing himself. "Sami."

"Sami," Kevin repeats, cracking another smile. 

Sami smiles back. 

"I don't wanna go in there," Kevin sighs, eyeing the principal's office door. 

"Maybe you shouldn't stab your peers with pencils," Sami suggests, to which Kevin just shrugs again. "You're much too relaxed about this. Is this a normal situation for you?"

"I've never stabbed anyone with a pencil before this, no," he answers. "I'm pretty sure this is the most violent thing I've ever done, if that eases your mind. You don't have to be scared to sit by me."

"I'm not," Sami tells him. A few minutes ago, that probably would have been a lie. It's not now. It probably wasn't good that something as simple as Kevin laughing and smiling at him has erased any concern about him. 

But what could Sami say? He likes to see the good in people. 

"I wouldn't worry," he continues. "You probably won't get in too much trouble. Not if he's really okay."

"My bet's in school suspension for a couple weeks," Kevin says.

Sami scrunches his nose, tilting his head as he pondered that.

"You don't think?" Kevin asks, noting the look on Sami's face.

Sami thinks for another moment before replying. "You'll probably just get a few detentions."

Kevin nods, considering this. "Maybe. You wanna bet on that?"

He sticks his hand out for Sami to shake. Sami hesitates.

"What are the stakes?" he asks, wanting to know before he bets on anything. "What do you want if you win?"

Maybe Sami imagines it, but he could swear Kevin's eyes sweep over his body. He's definitely not imagining Kevin leaning in closer, just an inch. "Hm, I dunno..." 

Sami swallows hard and tries to keep his expression relaxed. 

"You a senior?" Kevin asks.

Sami nods. Yes, he is.

Kevin bites his bottom lip and doesn't do anything but stare back at Sami for a few seconds, before finally he leans back in his seat again. "If I win, you use your senior privilege and take me off campus for lunch. Your treat. "

"Fair enough," Sami agrees. 

It's a known rule at their school that only seniors are allowed to leave by themselves to get lunch off campus. Juniors and sophomores can as well, but only if they're accompanied by a senior. Sami wonders why Kevin needs him to get off campus. Surely he has senior friends. Nearly every junior does. Or even if not, it isn't a hard rule to sneak past. Their school's security is not the best. 

"What do you want?" Kevin asks, pulling Sami from his thoughts. 

He has no idea what he wants. What did people usually ask for in bets? Food? Money? He doesn't want Kevin's money. He doesn't need him to take him off campus for lunch. He's stumped. Luckily, he's given some time to think on it, when Ms. McMahon opens her office door and her eyes fall on the two of them. 

"Kevin Owens," she calls out, stern and a little frustrated. "Get in here." 

There's a smile on Kevin's face again when he stands and looks down at Sami, but it's not as genuine as before. "That's my cue. Figure out what you want from me." He sends a wink Sami's way, and it makes Sami's cheeks heat up, and then he's disappearing into Ms. McMahon's office.

"Sami," Cathy speaks up from the secretary desk, where Sami looks over just in time to see her hanging up the phone. "Vice Principal Helmsley said he can talk to you about the freshmen program in his office. Sorry for the wait, but you can go on in."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem at all," he says as he rises. "Thank you."

He knocks on the VP's door and waits for permission to enter before heading inside.

 

* * *

 

When Sami steps out of Mr. Helmsley's office, twenty minutes have passed, and he sees that Ms. McMahon's office door is wide open as he walks past it. She's alone inside. His heart kind of sinks as he realizes that Kevin's long gone and hasn't waited around for him.

That was a dumb thought anyway. Why would he have stuck around? Especially after he was probably yelled at and given a punishment. They'd only had one, short conversation and a dumb bet that they hadn't even shook on. It's dumb. Sami's being dumb. 

 

He leaves the offices and checks the time on the big clock on the wall in the hallway. He'd heard the bell ring twice right after going in to see Mr. Helmsley, so History was over by now and the next period had begun. His free period was next, so he turns the corner to head for the library, where he often spent his free time. As he turns though, he spots Kevin, leaning against the wall, just out of sight of the offices. 

Kevin speaks up before Sami has a chance. "Hey," he says, pushing himself off the wall and stepping towards Sami. "What are you doing right now?"

"Um," Sami looks around him. "Walking to the library?"

"No, you're not," Kevin tells him, and it doesn't sound like a suggestion, so Sami goes along with it. 

"What am I doing then?" he asks. 

"Taking me out for lunch." 

Sami smiles. "In school suspension, huh? That sucks." 

Kevin shrugs. "Maybe I shouldn't stab my peers with pencils," he says, repeating Sami's earlier words and making him laugh. "Now, come on. You lost." 

Sami's about to say 'okay' before he realizes a few things. "Don't you have class? It's not even lunch time. That was two periods ago. And wait, you have in school suspension, you shouldn't be leaving at all." 

As Sami rattled this all out, Kevin was taking small steps backwards, towards the glass doors that lead out of the building. 

" _Kevin_ ," Sami stresses when he realizes what Kevin's doing.

Kevin only laughs. "God, you worry a lot. You wanna come with me or not?" He sticks his hand out, offering it to Sami, who stares intently at it. "I'll drag you out if you want me to. You won't get in trouble." 

There are a lot of reasons to not go with him. Kevin's gonna get in trouble. Sami won't. He's allowed to leave during his free period. Even so, thinking about taking off with Kevin seems like a thrill. Thinking about taking his hand does, too.

So he doesn't question it too much. He takes Kevin's hand and lets him pull him out the doors. 

 

* * *

 

After they eat, there's a round of confessions. 

Kevin admits that he sneaks off campus nearly everyday for lunch. He didn't need Sami at all. He just wanted to go out with him.

Sami admits that he had no idea what he would have asked for earlier had he won the bet, but he knows what he wants now. 

They make out in the back of Sami's car until Sami pulls away, breathing heavy and slightly panicked. "Oh, shit. I have a math test next period."

Kevin just laughs, leaning up to give Sami one more kiss before shaking his head, amused and fond. "Nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you did! you can also find me on tumblr @ owensbella.


End file.
